


Babysitting

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [37]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Macros, Momma Chas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Jim Can handle this... Right???





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net

[](https://imgur.com/LR2kVTN)

[](https://imgur.com/a5fEfqz)

[](https://imgur.com/nOXsB9j)

[](https://imgur.com/Ngbj6LN)

[](https://imgur.com/fORPktM)

[](https://imgur.com/FDI7PSN)

[](https://imgur.com/4k5Z3qn)

[](https://imgur.com/CM53CHx)


End file.
